Florentina
by AvengedStardom
Summary: Tony finds himself in the same old grungy bar night after night, drinking down his sorrows. Until, one day he sees a pretty young woman who he finds instantly intriguing. There is something about this girl Tony wants to work out, she isn't as one sided as she seems. Tony Stark/OC but eventually pretty much all the avengers (and Loki) will be included :)
1. Macallan 1947

**Hello, well this is my first fanfic uploaded to this website. I had this idea of the Madison character for quite a long time now and I thought her perfect match would be Tony Stark. Later on, you will see that Maddy is definitely much, much more than a pretty face so keep reading. It's gonna get interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Avengers characters but I do own a certain Madison Harris, yay!**

* * *

It was just another Saturday night, yet Tony Stark found himself in the same old grungy Manhattan Bar. He could have been at any A-list, Hollywood party but for some reason (unknown to him) he had spent the last few nights at a place called 'Brass.' The familiar musky smell was circling the air as Tony drank away his gloom. His sadness could have been because he was no longer with Pepper, or because Loki had escaped his grasp – again but the truth was: He was just bored.

It had been a year since the feud with Loki and nothing much had happened since. He had upgraded his suit to the max, bought every new type of gadgetry and learnt the art of Baritsu but there was simply nothing else to occupy his ever working mind.

Slowly he scanned his eyes around the room and noticed all the regulars but something made him stop and stare. Like a glowing orb in a pitch black room. A woman that couldn't be much older than twenty sat on a stool, her toes hardly touching the ground, laughing with the bartender. Laughter, in a place like this? It was unheard of.

Something about the woman intrigued Tony. Was it her deep green eyes in heavy contrast with her olive skin? Could it have been her straight chestnut hair reaching the entire length of her back? Or was it the slight quiver he saw in her hand as she drank a small tumbler of whiskey? Either way, this wasn't the place a young pretty girl like her drank at. And Tony _would _find out why she was here.

Quickly, Tony strode towards the woman and sat next to her – expecting at least a 'Are you Tony Stark?' But the woman simply ignored him and carried on talking. For once in his life, he didn't really know how to introduce himself. He just expected she'd know who he was.

He sat there fidgeting until the girl finished her drink, then smirked and said, 'Hey, would you like another?' She turned around to face him and replied, 'Macallan 1947, if you're buying?' Tony scanned the menu, ah yes – Macallan 1947. He should have known it was one of the most expensive whiskeys to be served. He ordered two of the drinks and introduced himself fully. 'My name's To…' The woman interrupted him mid-sentence and said,  
'I know who you are Mr Stark,'  
'You do?' Tony replied as he noticed the thick Italian accent she was portraying. 'Ah, you just don't sound like you're from around here.'  
'In that you are correct.' She said, sipping her whiskey. 'Is it that obvious?'  
'I don't think I could have noticed anything sooner, so – what's your name?' Tony answered, cocky as ever.  
'Madison, Madison Harris.' She smiled at him, exerting the same ego Tony had.  
'And, Madison Harris, why does a pretty young woman like you find yourself at a…' Tony whispered the last part of his sentence, 'Horrible place like this?'  
'Hm, I don't need your compliments Mr Stark.' She said, running her finger up his leg.  
'Is that so, Madison?' He replied, placing his hand on top of hers. 'And please, call me Tony.'  
'Well then Tony…' she said, moving her hand and brushing it against his cheek. 'I can assure you that I can look after myself.  
Tony looked down at the bar, noticing her empty glass. 'Are you finished?'  
'Certainly.' She replied as she stood up from the stall. Tony proceeded to take her hand and walk alongside her, outside the door.

'So, err Tony...' It was obvious she was uncomfortable calling him by his first name. 'Where are we going now?'  
'To my place if you like, for a coffee or something of a similar sort.' He smirked whilst placing his hand against the back of her black dress.  
'Sounds, perfect.' Madison replied as she moved in closer towards him. Together they walked to his car and were soon, at lightning speed, heading towards the infamous Stark Tower.

* * *

'Jarvis, lights!' Tony called as he strolled into his house. He looked back expecting to see amazement on Madison's face as the lights turned on automatically but all she mustered up was a half-hearted smile. Technology like this was nothing new to her, unknown to Tony – she was rather talented in the art of engineering. Madison lingered by the entrance, obviously feeling like an intruder in Tony's home. Mr Stark noticed and calmly said, 'Feel free to sit down Madison, _I_ invited you in. You are welcome here.'

Madison hurried towards the couch and sat down in an uptight manor. She scanned the room pausing at each thing she thought to be valuable. Suddenly, Tony appeared next to her in his ever sexy manor and poured her a glass of fine champagne. 'Thank you Tony.' She said, her confidence beginning to revive itself. Slowly both of them settled at each ends of the couch and sipped their champagne whilst chatting to each other.

'So, Madison. You said you know of me.' Tony said, his confident smile beaming.  
'Who doesn't know of you?' She replied, unusually humbly.  
'Yes, well – how much do you know of me?' Tony asked, still intrigued.  
'Hm, well I know that you saved New York from a…' She paused like it was hard to get something off her tongue. 'Disaster.'  
'Therefore you know of the suit.' He replied, moving his hand up her leg.  
'But I don't know much of the man inside it.' She gave him a sexy smirk. 'Please tell me, what's it like inside that head of yours?'  
'I'm constantly thinking. Deducing, making, understanding.' He smiled. Tony Stark definitely enjoyed talking about himself. 'Of course, it takes someone of a particular intellect to understand me.  
'And you don't think, I am at that high level of intelligence. Do you Mr Stark?' She snapped, slightly angered by Tony's suggestion.  
'Feel free to prove me wrong.' Tony replied calmly, he liked a show.

Madison proceeded to remove herself from the couch and stood in front of Tony, one hand on her hip and the other clutching onto her glass. 'You want me to prove you wrong?' She said, reinforcing his previous statement. Tony was sitting relaxed, smiling. 'Go on. What can you deduce from me?' Madison paused and glared at Tony – looking into any sign of body language in great detail and noticing the marks on his skin. 'I can tell you that...' She swirled the champagne around in her glass. 'You've recently become friends with someone that used to be a love interest, you had a fight yesterday at approximately 10pm, you don't actually like champagne – you poured it to impress me and from what I noticed about you when you entered the house is that we are not the only ones in here, are we?'

Tony hid his astonishment and kept a straight face. All she said was true. About two months ago he had rekindled his friendship with Pepper, yesterday at about 10pm he had got into a fight with Fury, he found champagne revolting and it was true that they weren't alone, all the Avengers lived here as well.

'Well, I suppose I misjudged you Madison.' He said, beckoning her to sit down.  
'Yes, you did. I'm not all a pretty face.' She replied confidently, sitting beside him.  
'But you do have a very pretty face.' He said beginning to kiss her neck. Madison let him carry on muttering and sat there taking it all in. 'Let's take this over to somewhere a little more private, shall we?' Tony said. Madison simply complied and walked with him towards the elevator knowing exactly what was to come.


	2. Oldest trick in the book

**Okay, so the reviews I got for the first chapter were bad but hopefully this second chapter might change that a bit. This chapter starts to discover a bit more on Madison :D Also, to the person who said she was like Loki - I can see the resemblance They aren't the same person but they might just have something to do with each other over the course of events.**

**Disclaimer: I still unfortunately do not own The Avengers. Sadness.**

* * *

It was exactly 2am and Madison awoke in an unfamiliar bed, Tony Stark's bed. Lying sound asleep next to her was the man himself covered in nothing but a soft white sheet. Madison noticed herself that she was in just her undergarments and quickly hurried to put some clothes on. She looked down at the peaceful Tony and shuddered. She couldn't believe what she had done with someone she had forever considered the enemy. "It was for work, it was for work, it was for work." Madison muttered, trying to reassure herself that whatever deed she had committed was for a greater purpose.

Slowly, Madison crept out of the door and got into the lift – she was just praying that Jarvis wouldn't say anything. Suddenly, the elevator jolted to a stop and she got out into what seemed to be Stark's workshop. In front of her a voice appeared asking for a pin code. Of course, a genius like Madison had already foreseen this and had deducted that the pin code would be 0137, the rank he placed himself on the list of all-time greatest people.

She quickly typed the pin code in and was greeted by that all familiar feeling of being right, for Madison Harris was always correct. She walked around the workshop, although she severely hated the man – she did admire his work and persistence. Eventually, she got around to doing what she was actually here to do and casually strolled over to his computer. In an all too laid back manner, Madison inserted a memory stick into one of the many different types of USB ports at the back of the computer. To be honest, Madison was surprised that a computer so technologically advanced even had a USB port but at last minute, it was the only thing she could find.

The virus almost instantly began doing its magic. You see, Madison was almost level with Tony's intellect and had been very clever to programme her virus to only affect the files she wanted and no others. She wasn't here to hurt Tony Stark but he had some information that he…shouldn't have known. It had taken less than 30 seconds and she had already downloaded 3 of the 10 files she needed and had carefully replaced them with copies of her virus when something terrible went wrong. She heard the loud voice of Jarvis shouting, "Sir, intruder on your computer. Red Warning!"

With that, Madison raced to unplug the memory stick but it wouldn't come out. "Shit, shit, shit!" She said rather too loudly. Eventually, she forced the memory stick out and had just enough time to write on a post-it note: 'Sorry had to dash. Madison xoxo' she then pushed it down next to the computer and exited through the nearest window.

* * *

Two minutes later Tony raced downstairs to find his workshop empty with only the note as any evidence that _she_ had been there. He ran over to his computer and searched to see what damage had been done. Three files were missing, all from the folder that contained information on Loki's preferred weapon: The Gungnir. Tony Stark had just fallen from one of the oldest tricks in the book, and he himself couldn't believe it.

"Jarvis, do you have any pictures of the woman who just entered my house?" The billionaire said, trying to keep calm.  
"Yes sir, I have various screenshots taken of her from the different cameras." Jarvis boomed. "Any particular reason you want them?"  
"Run a scan on the match between them and the name Madison Harris, please." Tony answered, his temper rising up again. "I want you to find everything about this woman!"

Grumpily, Tony got into the elevator and took himself up to the kitchen. Slowly, he walked towards the coffee machine and made himself the strongest coffee he could find, swigged it down then sat on the sofa re-imagining everything that went on last night. He took himself back through everything that happened looking for signs why this happened:

**She had been shaking ever since she laid eyes on him, surely that meant she was up to something.**

**She was hanging round somewhere no one sensible would go. Maybe she knew he would be there.**

**She was never really that interested in him, she seemed to just go along and not make a fuss.**

However, the thing that really annoyed the hell out of Tony was that he hadn't realized any of these at the time.

"Jarvis, any update on this Madison?" Tony asked the buzz from the coffee whizzing through him.  
"Yes sir, I have finished scanning." Jarvis replied politely.  
"And…" Tony replied impatiently as always.  
"There's nothing on her sir. She is invisible." Jarvis replied.  
"What do you mean?" Tony shouted.  
"The name and the person don't match, sir." Jarvis mumbled.

Eventually, Tony lay on the couch defeated. "Of course, a fake name, it was inevitable." Tony thought. He soon decided that when morning came he would ask the rest of the Avengers for help. Tony Stark was going to find out who this woman was and he was going to defeat her, and Tony Stark always got what he wanted.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope now you will realize why this is gonna get interesting! Feel free to review, even if you feel it need constructive criticism With emphasis on the constructive part!**


	3. The Mafioso Sotteraneo

**Okay, this is the third installment of my story. Your probably confused about the title but all will be revealed, muah! This is short but if grouped together with the next chapter just would have been strange. Review and get I'll make you a cake, and not just any type of cake. An avengers themed cake; I went there :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm still fighting for the rights over the Avengers but not won yet.**

* * *

It was only quarter past two in the morning but Miss Madison Harris was already running through Manhattan. Flashing lights were quickly blinding her but she didn't care, she had some business to take care of and work was _very_ important to her.

She soon found herself down a small alley way in the middle of Manhattan, the smell of brandy eroding the damp air. Quickly, she breathed in all she could, tied up her hair then proceeded to open a drain in front of her. Hands clamped over her mouth, she wriggled her way down the drain until she found herself in a familiar sewer.

Cautiously, she walked within the darkness looking for one door. There it was! Situated about half a mile from where she entered the sewer was a small locked door that seemed to lead to nowhere. Madison took a small key from her handbag and entered through the door to be greeted with the busy sound of her workplace.

Madison strolled in, people crowding around her like flies attracted to lanterns. You see Madison didn't just work here, she owned every last bit of it. From the thousands of machine guns at the front of the building to the hundreds of glass screen computers around the back. You may ask why this place was so secret. Well, this was one of the many puzzle pieces in the Mafioso Sotteraneo.

"Harry, download these files into the master computer!" She shouted, throwing the memory stick into the crowd. "And you fetch me the Gungnir!" My, oh, my did Madison like being in charge.

Impatiently, she stomped over to her computer and waited for the files to upload when suddenly, behind her, she felt a _whoosh _of cold air. However, Miss Harris wasn't stupid and she knew exactly what had happened. Without a shadow of a doubt, she turned around, smirked and said, "Ahh, Loki. Back again I see. Is it just so hard to resist me..?" The green eyed god smiled, "I can no longer surprise you, can I?"  
"Sorry honey, your little games have had their sell-by-date. I'm right in that you're here for an update on the Gungnir, aren't you?" Madison said.  
"Have you got the files off Stark? He really shouldn't know how to upgrade _my _weapon; those files are not his..." Said Loki, walking up towards Madison.  
"He almost caught me, but I have three of the files here." She clicked and opened one of them. "And you can hardly say that was _your _weapon. Stealing it off Odin doesn't make it yours."  
"I beg to differ." Loki argued, surveying the message that came up on the screen.

You see, Madison and Loki had an unusual business partnership. Madison ran a rather large weaponry company and had a part to play in pretty much all major crimes around the world. In the late 18th century (Verona, Italy) the family run engineering business turned into a lot more than previously bargained. Their well-before-its-time weaponry had attracted many criminal masterminds and they were soon knee deep within hundreds of crimes. The Mafioso Sotteraneo were well known because they never left traces and made sure no one could ever touch them or their associates and that's how the empire got so big. Madison had bases all over the world but because of an unfortunate incident that happened the year before her reputation was on the brink.

The Mafioso Sotteraneo had previously upgraded Loki's weapon when he planned to take over the world and because of his failure, Madison was on the line. This time, she was determined that the Gungnir could possess stark but she just needed the files to understand how she was going to do it. Of course, she liked to think of herself as a genius but when she was up against someone like Stark; it wasn't exactly easy. However, together Loki and Madison were determined that they would take over the world, for the second time.

"Ahh, look here." Said Loki, pointing at a diagram of the Gungnir.  
"What is it?" Even Madison was confused by his remark. "It's just a picture."  
"No, no, look. The image, it is made up of codes. Can't you see the numbers?" Said Loki.  
"I'll run this through the scanner." Replied Madison, slightly embarrassed that she didn't see it herself. Loki just smiled; vicious thoughts running wildly through his head…


End file.
